


The Aroma of Romance

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [9]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Raven Queen surprises Duchess with roses after a ballet performance. The aroma of romance is heavy in the air.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 9 - Flowers

When Duchess emerged backstage, flushed and proud, Raven Queen was waiting with a bouquet of multi-colored flowers so large that it almost obscured her from view. Duchess’ tired flush transformed into a blush, and she approached the girl slowly.

“Raven, you _didn’t_ ,” Duchess gasped as pulled one of the blooms out from the bunch, twisting it in front of her. A silver rose. Those were so rare.

“I just wanted to say that you did really amazing tonight.” Raven pressed the flowers forwards into Duchess’ hands. “I got these for you because they’re your favorite colors. And the show was really, really good.”

Duchess couldn’t stop blushing now that she’d started. After months of rehearsal, it was her first time playing a leading role on the stage. She’d been a little worried at first, and she’d almost messed up a grand jete in the middle of the second act, but when she’d heard the crowd cheering at the end, she knew it had all been worth it. Duchess craved applause and recognition, and being part of the background was nothing compared to being the main focus of the show. And it meant even more knowing that Raven was out there somewhere, cheering for her. “Well, I’m glad you liked it,” Duchess finally replied, shifting the flowers to the side so that she could stare Raven right in the face. “And you’re going to come and see it again tomorrow night?”

Raven laughed. “Of course.”

“And the night after that?”

“I’ll come for every performance, Duchess. Every single one.”

Duchess smiled. “Good. It wouldn’t be the same without knowing you were there watching me.”

Now Raven was the one to color. When she blushed, it was always a light pinkish purple. It was incredibly endearing.

Finally, after staring at Raven for a moment, Duchess came back to herself. “I need to get changed,” she stated as she breathed in the fresh flower scent. “But after that, do you want to… go somewhere?” Duchess reached out with her free hand and traced Raven’s cheek. Raven colored even deeper and shivered. She was so sensitive to touch.

“Okay,” Raven breathed, unable to manage more than the lowest volume. “Do you want me to hold those for you?”

Duchess bunched up the roses, pulling them in close. She plucked out a purple one and placed it behind Raven’s ear, before spinning around and prancing off to her dressing room. “No need,” she called behind her. “I’ll put them in water.”

As Duchess entered her dressing room, she missed the sight of Raven Queen pulling the bud out from her hair, cupping it in her hands to stare down at its beauty. As she waited for Duchess to return, Raven drew the flower up to her nose, letting the sensual aroma of romance flood her senses.

 


End file.
